


[上一]一方通行一觉醒来发现自己变成了土御门元春

by tomo_koi



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo_koi/pseuds/tomo_koi
Summary: とある上条当麻x一方通行如题，视觉效果仿佛土上的冷笑话文
Relationships: Accelerator/Kamijou Touma
Kudos: 1





	[上一]一方通行一觉醒来发现自己变成了土御门元春

1

仅用三秒做出如上判断的学园都市第一位，用了三分钟整理好心情。慎重地下了床，径直走向浴室冲了个澡。热水并没有浇融身上这层土御门皮，一方通行看着镜子里因为没有戴墨镜而有些陌生的脸，啧地一咋舌。

还好是土御门元春，由于曾在GROUP短暂共事，一方通行对他有所了解。胡乱擦干了头发，打开衣柜门，里面果然挂着一排花衬衫。翻箱倒柜终于找到了学校发的制服白衬衫，看上去跟最后之作当外套穿的那件一样巨大。一方通行将它穿在身上——正好，手臂甚至有点紧，袖长还有些短——怀着微妙的心情去敲隔壁房间的门。

门内传来一阵噼里啪啦的声响，夹杂着女孩子“当麻！当麻！”的叫声。

土御门元春的邻居一手拿着发蜡一手揪着头发来开门。

“等一下，我马上好！”

一方通行看着上条当麻的头发从倒伏到竖立，然后被他推着走出宿舍楼，走上了上学路。

原来土御门元春和上条当麻这两个翘课分子约好了今天一起上学。本打算敲开上条当麻宿舍门跟他商量自己一觉醒来变成了土御门元春这件事，却错过了说明情况的时机。

一方通行从土御门的视角俯视着上条，久违地去学校令他心情大好，蹦蹦哒哒叽叽喳喳，像是一只小家雀。

“你今天怎么这么安静？没睡醒？”上条转头给了恶友一个萌萌的上目遣い。

土御门的脑子似乎不怎么灵光，一方通行感觉他的语言系统像是打印机卡纸，难以回答上条的提问。这时一个从天而降的花盆打破尴尬，在即将被花盆直击的上条喊出“不幸啊”的同时，一方通行一拳把花盆捶飞。

在脑子动之前身体先动了。

之后一方通行才意识到指节疼痛，下巴痒痒。

上条当麻被自己搂在了怀里，刺猬头的尖端正扎在下巴上。

“土御门，你今天怎么这么帅？？？”

一大早被救了一命的上条这么说，上条的同学们也这么说。

自然垂下的金发，公立中学标配白衬衫和黑立领制服外套。两条长腿斜放在课桌上，椅子随着身体前后晃荡嘎吱作响。

围着难得朴素的土御门元春，染了一头蓝发还戴着耳环，完全不像是班长的班长，扯着粗犷的大嗓门跟上条一唱一和。

“只不过是没有穿花衬衫而已！”

“只不过是没有戴墨镜而已！”

“只不过是没有用发蜡让头发竖起来而已！”

上条说完这句话像是顿悟了什么，脸色苍白地用手摸了摸在出门之前抓紧时间努力搞好的刺猬头。与此同时一方通行也摸了摸自己头顶，发现忘了帮土御门保持发型。

“病了吗？还是说身体里进了别人哈哈哈哈！”

拿老梗开玩笑的蓝发并不知道自己已经一语道出真相。

“——”

一方通行准备借机摊牌。

“别聊了，上课了！”在讲台上站了不知多久的小萌老师踮着脚怒气冲冲，“土御门同学既然想发言，来朗诵第19课的课文。”

从今天早晨醒来到现在都没有开口说话的一方通行，被不知哪位好心同学塞了课本，只得从座位上站起来，朗诵老师指定的英语课文。

过于流畅的朗诵和过于标准的发音，让本只想让他读一段的小萌老师忘了叫停。直到一方通行朗诵完全文，小萌老师带头鼓起掌来。

“土御门同学，你今天怎么这么帅？？？”

一方通行以为自己终于露陷，完全了解土御门元春的上条当麻替他做出了合理解释。

“差点忘了你中学才从英国归国，英语好是理所当然的！”

2

一方通行决定索性以土御门元春的身份来体验一天学园都市普通高中生的日常生活，如果明天还没有恢复再做打算。

这对于刚刚继任学园都市统括理事长的他来说也是有意义的。说不定这次与土御门元春互换身体是恶趣味的前任统括理事长的刻意安排。

还刻意安排到上条当麻的身边。

“呜呜土御门你今天真的不对劲，不过请保持……”

正在大口吃肉的上条当麻感激涕零。恰逢月底钱包危机，土御门突然请吃晚饭还点了茵蒂克丝的份给他打包，着实解了他燃眉之急。

请客的土御门只给自己点了杯咖啡，坐在对面看几眼上条，喝一口，像是把上条当成了配菜。

“说起来，怎么感觉你今天整个人气质都不一样了，还喝上黑咖啡了，好像一方通行啊。”

上条随口一说，披着土御门皮的一方通行差点把嘴里的咖啡喷出去。

上条并没有注意到这一点，接着问：“最近一方通行跟你联络过吗？”

一方通行摇摇头。

虽然清楚土御门的语气，但不想用那个恶心的语气说话，加上不太清楚土御门和上条之间如何称呼，一方通行今天尽量不说话。

“他从英国回来就像消失了一样，明明在英国的时候跟上条先生打得火热！”上条嚼着牛排愤愤地说。

为了避免变成喷壶，一方通行决定放弃咖啡。装作什么也不知道的样子。

“你们在英国，关系变好了？”

对面的上条抿着嘴，似乎在努力控制面部肌肉。

“嗯……所以我更加在意那个问题了……”

“哪个问题？”

“就是我之前问过你的那个问题……“

觉察到那个问题一定与自己有关，一方通行不想在此时暴露，于是选择沉默。

上条大概以为土御门get到了，继续说了下去：“没想到连魔神·欧提努斯都无法确定，难道真的只有扒他裤子亲眼确认才行？”

一方通行隐约明白了他所说的关于自己的问题到底是什么。

“你就那么在意么？”

“唔其实答案是怎样都好我并不在意，但是好奇心害死猫啊！”

上条挺胸抬头，向可以分享任何秘密的挚友坦白。

“如果一方通行一直性别不明，那上条先生就要一直性向不明了！”

3

从被上条当面告白的现场逃离，一方通行奔走在学园都市内寻找自己——里面应该是土御门的自己。

土御门那混蛋恐怕已经知道“那个问题”的答案。

一方通行的拳头硬了。

=END=


End file.
